Confounded Courtship
by silentmekare
Summary: My entry for the "AwkWard" Contest. AH Bella thinks Edward hates her. Edward knows sometimes things never go as planned, especially with distractions like Bella Swan to deal with. Can these two turn a heap of wrongs into a right?


**The "Awkward" Contest**

**Story Title: **Confounded Courtship

**Pen Name: **silentmekare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or these characters but I wish I did.

_To see other entries in the "AwkWard" contest, please visit the C2:_

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/AwkWard_Contest/78356/

**AN: **To my ladies, afonalaw and amyablume, this story wouldn't be the same without you! Thank you from the heart of my bottom. strike that, reverse it.** ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

If you were to look in the dictionary under the definition of Complete Utter Douche you would find a picture of Edward Cullen. Problem was you'd also find it under the definition for Greek Fucking God.

**EPOV**

Bella Swan was the most beautiful fucking creature I had ever laid eyes on. Problem was, well, that was the problem.

**BPOV**

He hated me. Since the first day I arrived in Forks he hated me. I walked in to our Biology class, the only class we shared, and had been awestruck by him. His skin was pale, milky white and looked soft. I'm not sure how skin could look soft from a distance but his did. I wanted to touch it. His hair was messy, in a good messy way with bronze highlights that reflected the little bits of sun coming through the window. I instantly wanted to run my hands through it. I'd never had this reaction to anyone in my life but there he sat in all his beautiful glory. He looked up and for a brief moment his eyes were bright emeralds that welcomed me, but then his jaw tightened and he looked down with a scowl. I walked to the desk we were going to have to share; the apprehension in me unbearable. I tried to introduce myself but he just grunted in my direction, jaw still tight. He never relaxed after that, at least not around me. The irony was that his twin sister, Alice, loved me. Even his friends liked me. I wasn't sure what I had done to earn his distaste but I wanted him to like me, more that I would care to admit, but he never gave me the chance. Unless we were in class he found a reason to leave when I walked into a room, he ate at the opposite end of the lunch table and he never spoke more than a couple grunts in my direction. Something had to change. We were friends with all the same people. I had to get through his asshole exterior. At least that's what Alice told me.

**EPOV**

The hallway was crowded, lunch was over and everyone was running around their lockers getting ready for the last classes of the day. I hesitated at my locker, like a fucking stalker, just to catch a glimpse of her. It was my daily ritual. She was at her locker, her chestnut hair creating a barrier between us so I couldn't see her face. It was just as well, since seeing her chocolate doe eyes and perfectly kissable lips usually did things to my body that would cause me to leave rooms urgently. She was throwing glances in my direction, looking slightly nervous. It made my stomach turn in excitement since it had never happened before. I was so focused on the fact that Bella was looking at me that I hadn't noticed Emmett and Jasper until I heard them yell at her. I felt like an idiot. Of course she had been looking at them. She had never given me a second glance, why would she start now? The yelling wasn't really necessary since she was about fifteen feet away, but they did it anyway. They knew it annoyed the fuck out of me. I hated them. She laughed and smiled at whatever it was that they were saying and although her responses weren't directed at me, they affected me nonetheless. My heart started to beat to a frantic rhythm and the temperature in my hands changed from dry to clammy. I hated the feeling and closed my hands on reflex, only making it worse. I could see them glancing at me every time they shouted something at her, trying to goad me. I ignored them and turned back to her as she reached for something in her locker. I became entranced as her shirt rose with the movement, the shirt not long enough to keep her covered. Her skin was like porcelain and I ached to touch her. It was only a small sliver of skin that was exposed, nevertheless it sent me into overdrive. My chest stung with anticipation and I was sure my heart was going to rip itself out of my chest and tap dance on its shamed, empty cavity as a punishment for being so far away from what I wanted.

"Dude, are you fucking drooling?"

Emmett's voice, like everything else about him, was annoying, loud and large. I wiped at my mouth because I was, in fact, drooling. I closed my eyes, momentarily panicked, thinking that she might have heard my idiot big brother's voice. I needed to get out of there so I sent a death glare at him and tried to make my escape. I didn't realize that I had left my locker door open until my face collided with it. The locker clanged with the force of movement, vibrating and mocking me. I crouched down and pinched the bridge of my nose in agitation and fear. She must have seen, or at least heard that. I kept my eyes closed. I wished I could have closed my ears as well so I couldn't hear Emmett or Jasper laughing, the fucking traitors.

"Hi Guys, what's so funny?" Bella had walked towards us in the instant it took me to lose my dignity. Her beautiful voice cut through the laughter surrounding me.

"Oh nothing Bells, Eddie here was just showing us that sometimes things in motion, don't always stay in motion," Emmett snickered. I couldn't believe him. I wanted to die. I was pretty sure I was dying. "You're looking mighty flavorful today," he said flirting with her.

Anger tried to battle the humiliation but curiosity won. I cracked open my eye to see what he was talking about. He was playing with the edge of her shirt, which of course had little cartoon strawberries all over it. I wasn't sure how I had missed that all day. I tried to tune Emmett out because whatever he was saying was making the red of her cheeks expand, giving her a soft glow, which in turn caused my anger to take the upper hand in winning the internal battle. I kept my fingers on the bridge of my nose. I was pretty sure if I didn't I would have put my fist through Emmett's fucking face.

"'Noon Miss Bella!" I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice. He was flashing his pearly whites at her and probably fluttering his blue eyes at her. He had laid on his southern accent a bit too thick for my liking, especially considering he hadn't lived in Texas since he was eight fucking years old. It was his flirting voice. I knew it well since it was usually directed at my twin, Alice. I wanted to rip his fucking tongue out and step on it. See if he could flirt as well without it.

Flirty fucking bastards.

There was more talking and more soft giggles coming from Bella and it was driving me nuts. My brain kept flipping between being the total basket case I am normally around Bella with the total basket case that wanted to kill my big brother and oldest friend for flirting with her. The latter was winning out, so I slammed my locker door shut and looked up ready to punch whichever one of them was closest to me, but instead of seeing either one of their faces I saw hers. She looked at me expectantly and I couldn't shake the feeling that I had missed something important. However, that didn't stop my natural reflex to become a mute around her. Her eyes were absolutely stunning and held me in their gaze. She waited another second then, with those wide eyes, until she finally gave up and with an annoyed look she turned around and walked away.

"Smooth Eddie, real smooth," Emmett taunted me.

I looked over at him.

"What?"

Emmett just shook his head and walked away. I looked to Jasper, since he would at least give me an honest answer.

"Bella just asked to walk to Biology with you and you're only response was looking like the angrier version of what you look like right now." He shook his head and patted me on the back, a sigh escaping his lips as he, too, walked away.

**BPOV**

I walked to Biology class annoyed, angry and honestly, a bit hurt. I had decided to swallow my pride and just talk to him but all I got back from him was his Glare of Death. I should have known he was annoyed, since he was pinching the bridge of his nose the entire time I was talking to Emmett and Jasper. He only pinched the bridge of his nose when he was annoyed. It was pathetic that I knew that, but he did it a lot when I was around. I threw my backpack down on the floor and flung back my chair. Before I could sit down and dwell, Mike Newton was standing right in front of me. Since my first day here he continually asked me out. I wasn't interested but he was persistent. He was talking, but Edward, who had just walked in, distracted me. Bruised ego and all, I couldn't help but be captivated by his stupid beauty. The devastatingly handsome angles of his face became even more pronounced as his expression hardened when he saw me. I looked back at Mike, annoyed at myself for falling into the trap of Edward's beauty even though he was so obviously appalled by me. Mike's eyes were expectant. I should have been paying more attention since he had probably just asked me out, again.

"Mike I'm sorry, but I kind of have plans this weekend. There's this special someone in my life and we're spending the entire weekend together. I'm sorry."

"That's cool Bella, maybe some other time."

He frowned, smiled and started to walk away a little dejected but hesitating still mumbling about some other time. I felt for him but at the same it was getting old. Even now he didn't quite get the hint.

**EPOV**

I walked to class mulling over what Jasper just told me. She wanted to walk to class with me. The thought didn't make sense in my brain. Did that mean she was interested in me, or was she just trying to be nice since she was friends with everyone in my clique of friends and felt that she HAD to be nice to me? I wasn't sure what to think. It made me nervous. The only reason I had been able to be remotely stoic around her was because she had shown no interest in me. Now that there was a glimmer of hope I found myself out rightly terrified. My stomach was tying, untying, and retying itself in knots. It was annoying. I walked into class and saw Mike Newton standing with her at our table. My stomach burned with rage. I hated Mike Newton with a fiery fucking passion. He was always trying to touch her for one reason or another and it made me want to rip his fucking hand off. I could feel my jaw tighten the moment I saw him. I stalked to my desk and through myself down on my chair. I folded my arms across my chest and stared out the window, trying my best to listen in on what they talked about without letting on that I was.

Newton was trying unsuccessfully to ask her out, though it didn't seem like she was paying much attention to him since she never replied at the right spots. Suddenly she blurted out that she would be spending the "entire" weekend with "someone special". I was pretty sure that whatever was pumping blood through my system had just withered and died and was doing its bare minimum to keep me alive. She had been only trying to be nice earlier when she supposedly asked me to walk to class with her. She wasn't interested at all. A blinding rage went through my body and it took everything in my system not to grab Mike and take my aggression out on him. I ran my hands through my hair and looked down, trying to regain my breath. I had officially lost my chance with Bella and I swore to God I was going to hyperventilate and die. I blamed Mike for this. He was about to walk away and I pushed Bella's chair in front of him so that he would fall over it. The bastard bypassed the chair easily enough and I was so dejected that he didn't notice I'd done it. However what I had failed to notice was that Bella was about to sit down. I was a fucking idiot.

**BPOV**

I sat down and the scrapping of a metal chair across the floor rang through my ears. I hadn't realized it was my chair moving until I was already half way to the ground. I fell on my butt with a loud thud. Well, at least I thought it was a loud thud. I glared up at Edward and quickly searched the room. No one seemed to care that I was on the floor, but in all likelihood that was because I was already known as a klutz. I looked back at him and he was staring at me with his foot still hanging on my chair. Not one ounce of remorse showing in that beautifully sculpted fucking face. I gave him a second look, hoping against hope that he would have the decency to try to help me up or apologize or but all I got was more staring. I got up, moved my chair back, effectively getting his foot off it, glaring at him the entire time and sat down. I heard him groan and hoped that maybe he felt bad but when I turned to look at him the bastard smirked.

**EPOV**

I was pretty sure she hated me at that exact moment and I couldn't really blame her. She fell, and she fell hard. I willed my body to move towards her to help but I was caught off guard by the fact that the top button of her shirt had come undone, exposing the curve of her breast and then I too, practically came undone. She looked up at me as if she wished I would spontaneously combust. What she didn't realize is that I would have liked nothing more at the moment myself. I tried to find words that would make it better but my brain came up empty. I just sat there fucking staring, my stomach knotting onto itself again. She shot daggers at me as she got up, making a grand gesture of pulling back her chair. She was leaning over setting it back in place and all I could see was her perfectly fitted white bra. I clenched my fists together at the sight, as my foot fell from her chair. I hadn't even realized it was still on there, but it did make me realize that she had a good view of the effect she had on me. I turned the lower half of my body away from her and the movement made me groan. I wasn't sure if she saw my predicament. I needed to calm down but I also needed to try to make some gesture that would maybe make this better. I tried for an apologetic smile. It seemed like my efforts didn't work though since she huffed and called me an asshole.

**BPOV**

I wanted to pull out my hair. I wanted to turn around and slap him. I wanted to know why he upped the stakes and instead of just tormenting me mentally, he had now advanced to tormenting me physically. Why did I have to like the only psychotic asshole in Forks? We sat there; the tension between us palpable. He kept tapping his foot on the ground making me more agitated by the second. I hoped he thought I was going to tell on his ass and ruin his absolutely perfect reputation with the teachers. It would serve him right. I looked up at the board and realized that Mr. Banner was writing something and with my luck it was about an upcoming test. I grabbed my bag to look for a pen but I couldn't find one. I wanted to turn around and punch Edward, since it was because of him that I was distracted while I was at my locker earlier. I looked around to see if I could get anyone else's attention but they were all writing vigorously, intent on what was being written on the board. Fuck, it had to be important. I battled it out with myself but I was going to have to swallow my pride again and ask Edward. I took a breath, squared my shoulders and turned to look at him. That was when his pen hit me directly in the face.

**EPOV**

I should have just walked out of class at that point. I hadn't meant to throw the pen at her. I was dying, sitting there next to her, feeling like an asshole for making her fall, feeling insane with rage at the thought of her 'special someone' and the weekend of sin she would be spending with him and not me. It all made me want to puke. To add the fucking cherry-on-top to my situation, every time I looked over at her, her breast was staring me in the eye. It taunted me, inviting me to a million different fantasies that were starting to play out in my mind. My emotions were conflicting, on one side there was the want I felt for her and on the other the heartbreak and rage of finding out she was SPENDING AN ENTIRE WEEKEND WITH SOMEONE ELSE. That, coupled with the fact that I wished that she would just BUTTON HER FUCKING SHIRT ALREADY, Meant that I was frustrated beyond measure. My foot had decided to start playing its own beat and the more I willed it to stop the faster it went. She leaned over and grabbed her bag, giving me a better view. She was trying to kill me. As I continued to stare at her, I realized she was looking for something. The more she looked the more annoyed she got, which meant her blood rushed to her face giving her that soft glow again. She struggled with her bag and her shirt moved around giving me more a peep show every second. I had to stop her, because if she didn't I wasn't going to fucking last before I came in my pants like a twelve year old. I grabbed at the first pen I could find. The pen was stuck on something so I pulled a bit harder. At that exact moment Bella tossed her hair over he shoulder and I was assaulted by the smell of strawberries. The smell went directly to my dick and in my surprise I must have pulled the pen harder than I thought because the next thing I knew the pen was flying, straight at Bella's face.

**BPOV**

I wanted to kill him and I wanted to cry. I sat there in shock for a second before Mr. Banner asked me if I was ok. I nodded at him and realized that I looked like a complete fool just sitting there staring. Mr. Banner continued talking to the class but as he walked by me he tapped my shoulder and made the movement like he was buttoning his top. I looked at him confused for a second before looking down at myself. My top button was undone and I was pretty much flashing Mr. Banner. I could have died. I quickly buttoned the shirt, absolutely mortified. I was sure my face matched the stupid strawberries on my shirt. I blamed Edward. I reached down and grabbed the pen. It was now MY pen and if he ever asked for it back I would let him know that it belonged to me. It was his asshole tax. I channeled my hurt feelings into writing with that pen. Hoping that he was seeing how angry I was. I didn't look at him again. When class finished I was up and out of my desk faster then he could ever leave. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I walked right into Alice. She immediately raised her well-manicured eyebrow at me and I shook my head. I wasn't sure if I could talk about everything that had happened in the last hour without screaming or crying or both. She grabbed my arm with so much force that it surprised me, and dragged me into the bathroom. She looked around and when she was sure no one else was in there she looked at me expectantly.

"Spill it, what happened!"

She was petite and looked like she couldn't harm a fly. It was an illusion; she was a force of nature that should not be messed with. I was usually glad I was on her side, but right now she wanted information and I knew she would be relentless until she got it. I gave in quickly, since it wasn't a battle I could win.

"It seems as though your asshole brother has graduated from tormenting me mentally to tormenting me physically," I told her

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, let's start at the beginning shall we? I took your advice and tried to talk to him today. He looked at me as if I had asked him to murder his mother. Then after Mike cornered me at my desk and tried to ask me out for the millionth time, Edward kicked my chair out from under me."

"God he's so stupid," she shook her head in amusement, which only made me angrier.

"Then Mr. Banner has to point out that my shirt was undone. Who knows how long I'd been flashing the entire class? Not that your brother would notice or care."

She laughed to herself as if she was in on a joke that I wasn't aware of. I wanted to stomp my foot like a five year old.

"I think you might be misreading the situation, Bella." She tried to explain, but I cut her off before she could continue.

"I didn't misread him launching a pen at my face."

I held the offending object in front of her as exhibit one, closing my eyes for a second before I calmed down enough to continue to tell her the worst thing I could possibly admit to anyone.

"The thing I hate most, Alice, is that my butt hurts and every time I move I think of him. It's pathetic."

I was completely exasperated with myself. She looked contemplative for a second before she smiled wide at me.

"Well, look at it this way, at least you're constantly reminded of what a pain in the ass he is." She burst out laughing and dragged me to our final classes of the day. Though it didn't erase everything that just happened and I hated how she never directly answered any of my questions, I could always count on Alice to make me smile.

**EPOV**

I wanted to go home. Actually, I needed to go home. I couldn't face her again, not that it mattered, since she was going to be spending the entire weekend with some hot-to-trot fucking asshole. I mean, did her father know about this? He was the chief of fucking police for Christ's sake; he shouldn't be letting his daughter go out gallivanting with some guy. I walked through the halls getting more agitated by the minute. I went to the nurse and the moment she saw me she had a concerned motherly expression about her. I must have looked like shit. She quickly gave me the excuse I needed and I was out of there. Alice could get a ride from her flirty-ass boyfriend. I got in my car and drove home faster than even I ever though imaginable. I was going to take a nap and go for a swim and try to see if there was any way I could rectify what happened today, not that it mattered anyway. I also had to try and get the images of Bella with some other guy out of my mind before I killed someone. Better yet, I needed to find out from Alice who this asshole was so I could kill him.

**BPOV**

Alice and I left our gym class together laughing hysterically. She had a way of making things better; she obviously got all the social skills in that twin package. She stood by me as I grabbed my overnight bag, which I had stuffed in my locker earlier in the day.

"I'll ask Edward if we can stop by your house and get your stuff for this weekend."

I froze at the mention of his name, but held my bag up to her.

"Um, Alice? I have my stuff right here."

"But you're coming over all weekend right? I mean that's barely enough clothes for… is there anything in there?"

She looked absolutely horrified as she shook my bag and I couldn't help but giggle. She was about to lay into me some more, but Jasper came up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she instantly mellowed but still managing to throw a glare in my direction.

"So, looks like I'll be taking you ladies home today," Jasper smiled. Alice's grinned widely until something clicked in her head the same moment it clicked in mine.

"Where's Edward?" Alice and I both spoke at the same time. She looked angry. I was crestfallen, but hoped I looked like I didn't care.

"Um, I don't know. Em and I came out and his car was gone. We tried calling, but his phone went straight to voicemail. Em has practice and well, I already called my mom and told her I'd be a little late. It's alright babe." He stroked her check as he said it hoping to calm the storm that was brewing in her head.

"That good for nothing…" Alice was half yelling and half mumbling to herself, "When I get my hands… I don't know what… does he even think?"

"Alice, it's fine. He probably just didn't want me in his car." I tried to laugh it off even though I felt a twinge of pain rip through me. Even when he wasn't around he managed to hurt me. Jasper smiled knowingly, as if he could see right through me, but he didn't say anything. He just pulled Alice along and I followed behind them.

When we got to the Cullen house, Alice walked in with the intention of giving Edward hell for not being there after school, but I stopped her. I didn't want to give him any more reasons to hate me and I couldn't bear to see him. Instead we plopped down and actually started our homework. After about an hour I couldn't concentrate anymore. With all the day's events and knowing that Edward was somewhere in this house I felt as though my stomach was going to eat itself in anticipation.

"Uh Alice, I can't do this."

"Oh thank god, neither can I!" she all but screamed, "Wanna go for a swim?"

She jumped up and down on the couch looking like a five year old.

"Alice, it's like twenty degrees outside."

"We have an indoor pool, silly." Well of course they did. I was just about to tell her that I didn't bring a suit but she beat me to it.

"And I also have an extra suit so you have no reason to say no." She looked awfully proud of herself. "Come on, let's go!"

I couldn't find another reason to argue with her so I went with it. We had to go upstairs to change, which made me edgier than I was to begin with. Edward was here, somewhere, in this house. I wanted to slap myself. He'd been nothing but horrible to me, even escalating to physical harm, yet I still couldn't help but want to see him.

Alice handed me a small pile of fabric and pushed me into the restroom. I looked at what she handed me and stood there aghast. There was string and some small amount of blue fabric. I wasn't even sure how I was supposed to get it on.

"Alice, this is not a…" she cut me off before I could finish the sentence, yelling through the bathroom door.

"Just put it on Bella, you'll look superhot and really it's only me and you."

Sure I'd look superhot. I put on the offending garment and looked in the mirror. I looked as though I was squeezed into a couple of strings with barely enough fabric to cover my unmentionables. It accentuated how underdeveloped I was it was frustrating. I pulled my t-shirt on over it to walk downstairs as soon as I walked out Alice glared at me.

"Um, why are you wearing a t-shirt Bella?"

"Because the suit is too small, Alice. I'll take off the shirt when we get to the pool, but I'm not walking around like that." Truth was I couldn't compete with her tiny supermodel body and I didn't want to bump into Edward in that suit. I couldn't take the rejection.

We walked to the pool area and I had to admit that it was stunning. There was a lap pool in the middle of the room surrounded by roman pillars. The walls had floor to ceiling windows that gave a glorious view of the forest surrounding them. Alice ran past me and threw the towels down and ran into the pool like a girl on a mission. I laughed at her enthusiasm. I pulled the shirt over my head but then I heard him and stopped. His voice was like soft velvet made even more wonderful by the humor I heard in it. I never got to listen to him speak, let alone being so carefree.

"You didn't have to jump on me, Twin…" I could hear him splashing water at her. It made me smile despite myself.

"Serves you right, Twin."

"I have a bone to pick with you, Twin!"

"Well, so do I"

"Why didn't you tell me that she had a boyfriend?"

"Why did you leave Bella and I alone with no ride home?"

"Huh?"

They both asked and answered simultaneously. My heart sank. Who was it that didn't he know had a boyfriend? Alice knew, and she didn't tell me he was interested in someone else. I wanted to cry; my chest hurt so much. Then I felt it. It was almost as if I could feel the temperature in the room change. I heard him getting out of the water.

"You didn't tell me… I wouldn't… I'll leave you guys alone."

I was still standing there with my shirt half on and off my body. I quickly pulled it off of myself and turned to face him. I thought it would be easier, knowing that he was interested in someone else but it wasn't. He was still captivating. He held his towel around his waist and I couldn't help but notice the droplets of water pooling around his cut muscles. His hair was slightly tamed by the water but still unbelievably sexy. I never realized he was that fit. His fist was clenched tightly around the towel. I couldn't form a fully functioning sentence so I let the words flounder around in my mouth.

"You don't have to… I mean it's … pool you ... you don't… stay, I mean," before I could finish my sentence, or even put together a coherent thought, his eyes got wide. He looked angry again, only now he was looking me directly in the eye. He shook his head, ran out and slammed the door behind him. I turned to Alice and I couldn't help the tears that cascaded out of my eyes.

**EPOV**

Bella was here in my house and she undoubtedly heard me asking about her. I wanted to find a rock and hide under it. I couldn't breathe right. I shot Alice an angry glare. She looked confused bobbing in the water. Had I not just outed myself I would have found it funny. I turned to look towards Bella. She stood on the other side of the pool in a bikini. The bikini was blue, not only blue, my favorite shade of blue and it looked absolutely amazing. She had her back to me, struggling to get her shirt off, so all I could see was the barely there fabric covering her ass as it wiggled around in front of me. All the blood in my system went directly to my dick. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. Alice apparently noticed my condition, since I heard her giggle. I glared at her again, confused completely by what was going on. Did Bella hear me? She was supposed to be spending the weekend with 'someone special' but she was here, with Alice. Alice couldn't be cheating on Jasper with Bella could she? Is Jasper involved? I felt myself start to hyperventilate. I'd kill him. I'd kill Alice. Was killing a twin kind of like committing suicide? It was ridiculous, there were too many things going on in my head and I needed to get out of there before I did something stupid.

I mumbled something about letting them have the pool to themselves and started for the door. It was like time stopped when she turned to me and spoke. Her voice was so perfect, so adorable but I couldn't help but notice how well the suit hugged her every curve and how glorious her breasts looked. Everything in my body went haywire and I felt like was going to throw up. I needed to get out of there before I puked in front of her. I was too mixed up; something was bound to go wrong. I shook my head before she finished talking, ran out and slammed the door closed. I leaned back on it for only a second and then ran towards my room when I heard Alice getting out of the pool. I panicked and slipped, hitting the first step of the stairs and cracking my nose on the banister. I didn't have enough time to register the pain before I heard the door to the pool area slam open. I ran up the stairs hoping that I wouldn't fall down them. Distinct footsteps followed me. I made it to the door of my room before Alice started screaming. I didn't turn around to look at her.

"You stop right there twin! I can't believe you. She's sitting down there crying, is that what you want? Why are you being such an asshole? I know you like her. I know it. What is wrong with you?" She punctuated every last word with a punch to my shoulder or back. Everything she was saying hit me hard. I turned around to face her, running my hands through my hair.

"I just can't talk to her Alice. I try, I try all the time but the words won't come out. I stand there like a buffoon most of the time. She talks in my general direction I can't spit out a word. She's looking for a pen and mine gets stuck and I accidentally throw it at her. I don't know what's fucking wrong with me. I've never felt this way about anyone, Alice, and for some reason I just can't do it. Plus what does it matter anyway? She has a guy. She was supposed to be spending the entire weekend with him. Do you know who it is? Why is she here? Why didn't you tell me she was going to come over?" I sounded like a crazy person. I went to pinch the bridge of my nose and searing pain shot through my head.

"God damn fuck!"

She looked like she was going to start yelling at me again until she saw the bruise starting to rise on my face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"The banister got the best of me Alice. What does it matter?"

"Well first off, you should have your nose checked. Second you should have your head checked. What are you talking about she has a guy?"

"I heard her telling Newton, Alice!"

"Oh my God, you're stupid! She was probably trying to get Newton off her back since he asks her out about five times a day. Pull you head out of you ass twin because sooner or later she will get someone. I want it to be you but you can't keep doing this to her and you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Well that's the problem isn't it? I know things are coming out wrong, but twin, you have to try a bit harder."

I sat against the door. Alice sat next to me and put her arm around me. My eyes stung with the pain of my probably broken nose but more so with the pain in my chest knowing I was hurting Bella.

"Twin, you need to get over this, for your own good. I'm going to go check on Bella. Do something, please. I want you both happy."

With that she kissed me on the forehead and left me there.

**BPOV**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't the prettiest girl in school but I wasn't the ugliest either. Well, I looked rather ugly right now since my eyes were bloodshot and my face was blotchy. I can't believe I let him make me cry. I was just so caught off guard. I realized at that moment that I liked him more than I could bear and it tore me apart that he was so repulsed by me and apparently interested in someone else. I heard Alice coming back to the pool so I splashed water on my face one last time.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Yes, Alice, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me. Sorry for causing a scene. We can do this another weekend if you want."

"Are you kidding me, we're not going to let my idiot, jerk of a twin get in the way of our girl's weekend. Don't worry about it. Let's go finish up our swim and then we'll figure out dinner."

I wanted to ask about him, about who he was interested in, why she hadn't told me, what she said to him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't need her to tell me he hated me and I didn't want to admit how much I cared, so I just went along with the night. We swam a couple laps and splashed around the water for a bit. We got out of the pool and started drying off. The phone rang and Alice smiled wide, it must have been Jasper because her eyes got all dreamy. I knew that she would take a while so I finished drying off and put on the t-shirt Alice had left for me by the towel. Alice always hated my clothes. She must have thought my t-shirt was unacceptable and switched it with one she deemed more acceptable. I had no idea when she did it but I was grateful this time. Unlike my own shirt this one hung to mid thigh and I felt confident walking around the house in it.

I moved out into the house tentatively, unsure if I could take another run-in with Edward, but at the same time curious about what he was doing. I wanted to shake myself for my stupidity. Today had been the pinnacle of his douchiness towards me and I still found myself drawn to him.

I could hear the dulcet tones of a piano playing in the distance. It seemed to be pulling me towards it, so I followed the sound. It was hauntingly sad, yet beautiful. I walked towards the room the music was coming from and I cracked the door open. There sat Edward wearing jeans, only jeans, while playing the piano. I stood there and watched him. His head hung over the piano and it looked like he was deep in thought. The muscles in his back and arms followed the pattern of the music; moving slowly at first and then picking up steam. His jeans were low, low enough that his spine acted like a happy trail leading to the hidden treasure of his glorious ass. He was absolutely beautiful, so beautiful in fact that it hurt to look at him. I was about to turn around a leave in the middle of his hauntingly sad lullaby but then he whispered my name.

**EPOV **

I heard a small gasp come from behind me and my heart started to pound out of control. It had to be Bella, since my body only reacted that way to her. I had just said her name and panic was my immediate reaction. I had no clue how loud I said it but I was abso-fucking-lutely sure that she heard me. It felt as though time had stopped. I had no idea what to do. She wasn't doing anything either. I stood up too quickly and didn't notice how close I was to the piano and my knee jolted it. The key guard slammed shut like a fucking guillotine on my left hand.

"God damn fucking hell!" I yelled, the pain in my fingers throbbing. Behind me the door shut and I heard her footsteps running away from me. I wasn't sure how I managed to fuck that up. Cradling my hand, I ran after her but she was already gone.

**BPOV**

I didn't realize I gasped until it was too late. Time stood still for a moment and then he was cussing and yelling and I just ran. I didn't know what else to do; I shouldn't have been there in the first place. I ran to Alice's room and slammed the door shut. She was still on the phone with Jasper I was utterly confused. He whispered my name. That couldn't have just been in my head and then he was mad; all the cussing and the yelling. I had no idea what it meant. Alice looked at me and I smiled and grabbed for my overnight bag, pulled out my book, showed it to her and stepped out. I couldn't think about what it meant because it didn't make any sense.

Before I got a chance to sit down and try to figure out what just happened, Alice bounced down the stairs. At the same time the front door burst open and Emmett stormed in. Just as Alice jumped off the last step she landed in Emmett's arms.

"Hi big brother! How was practice?"

"Good squirt, good."

Then Emmett's eyes locked with mine. I momentarily felt fear as his eyes turned devious. I heard Alice laugh as he ran towards me, tossed Alice onto a cushion, launched over couch and buried me in one of his overpowering bear hugs all in a matter or nanoseconds.

"Emmett, please… I … breathe… can't…"

"Oops sorry Bells! Don't know my own strength sometimes."

He winked at me as he flexed his muscles. I laughed at him and tried to get some of the blood flowing through my body again.

"Big brother, we were just going to figure out what's for dinner."

"Ha! Perfect timing."

He was patting his belly as we filed into the kitchen. Edward was already in there with a bag of ice over his left hand. I watched as Emmett snuck up behind Edward, grabbed him around the waist and lifted him into the air.

"Eddie, my precious little teddy. How's it hanging?"

"Put me down… you great big oaf!" Edward struggled with him, but Emmett tossed him from side to side. Before anyone new what happened the ice bag went flying out of Edward's hand and hit me in the chest.

**EPOV**

I just stood there. Emmett ran over and apologized to Bella, which was good because it was his fucking fault, but when he apologized she laughed at him or with him. Whatever, the point is that she laughed. He didn't get the Glare of Death like I did, even though everything I did was an accident too. I turned my back to them without another word because despite my annoyance that she wasn't mad, I was more pissed that Emmett kept touching her. If I turned around I might tell him to fuck off and that wouldn't be good since I'd have to explain why. I wondered where the ice queen Rosalie was and if she was freezing him out at the moment and that's why he was all over MY girl. I grabbed a couple glasses from the cabinet and slammed them down onto the counter, getting ready to pour myself a drink and leaving the other glasses out for anyone who wanted one. I was still intently listening to Emmett when Alice's high-pitched voice broke my concentration.

"Twin, you better put on some clothes or you're going to scare the guests." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well it seems like the shirt I had on earlier went missing. Do you have any idea were it went, Twin? You do have a penchant for stealing my clothes." I was glaring at Alice trying to listen and trying to avoid hearing Emmett flirting with Bella and then as clear as day I heard him say…

"Is that Eddie's shirt you're wearing?"

I was holding onto my glass, a little too strongly, and when I heard those words come out of his mouth, my resolve snapped. Well, actually, the glass snapped.

"God damn fuck!"

**BPOV**

I was staring at Edward again. He was still wearing only his jeans, which hung low on his hips. His back dimples were more apparent now that he wasn't sitting down. Alice told him to put some clothes and I never wanted to slap my hand over her mouth more. I didn't hear his response since he turned to look at her and I got a glimpse of the perfect 'v' of his hips. I must have missed it earlier when he came out of the pool. Emmett had been talking to me but his voice was muffled but what came through loud and clear was his pitch perfect accusation.

"Is that Eddie's shirt you're wearing?"

As soon as the words were out of Emmett's mouth, Edward was cussing again. I looked over at Alice, she had left me the shirt to wear and I was going to kill her. I glared at her but it was the horror in her eyes that made me look back at Edward. The floor was covered in shattered glass and there were little specs of red around them. I looked up and saw his hand with blood pouring from his fist. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. The coppery smell hit me and I could feel myself losing consciousness.

**EPOV**

She fucking passed out. I couldn't have been bleeding for more than ten seconds and she passed out. Emmett caught her just as she was about to hit the floor and Alice rushed to my side.

"I'll take care of this, Twin, go get the smelling salt from dad's office." I smiled at her trying to make it seems as though my hand wasn't as bad off as it was.

Emmett had Bella over his lap cradling her to his chest while Alice ran upstairs. Seeing him holding her like that made me angry and I clenched my fists even harder together as I walked towards them. I wanted to kill him. I could probably justify it. He looked up at me and could see my rage building.

"Go to the bathroom and get your fucking hand cleaned up you over-dramatic asshole. Would you rather I had let her fall and hit her head on the ground? I have no interest in Bella and you know it so just calm the fuck down!"

It was amazing that he knew exactly what I was thinking. He still needed to get his hands off her but he had a point. Also she would only pass out again if I kept bleeding like this.

"Geez, Eddie, I figured you hadn't noticed that she was scantily clad in your shirt but wow, you didn't even have to look at her to go all haywire. It's really insulting thinking that I have less than brotherly interest in her especially when I have Rosie."

He was mostly talking to himself but I glared at him. I turned to stalk out of the room like a petulant little five year old but I hadn't noticed that I was still standing in a puddle of juice, blood and broken glass. I slid on the mess and landed on my hands.

"God damn mother fucker!"

"Jesus Christ Eddie, are you ok?"

Emmett looked at me with horror just as Alice came running back in the room. Alice handed Emmett the salt and moved over to help me up slowly. She started walking me towards the bathroom but I stopped her.

"Thanks Twin, just take care of Bella, okay? I'll be fine." I walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

I wanted to cry and punch something. Preferably Emmett but anything would do at this point. Everything was totally fucked up. I pulled a chair up to the sink, sat down and grabbed tweezers, antiseptic and gauze. I pulled the glass out of my right hand slowly, cursing Emmett at every twinge of pain. My left hand was still bruised so there was pain regardless of what I did. Once all the glass was gone I poured the antiseptic over it and when the bleeding had finally stopped it didn't seem as bad. I looked at both hands. The left was yellowish turning black and blue at my knuckles and the right was covered in small red lines. I was a complete mess. I grabbed the gauze and tried to wrap my hand and was failing miserably. I wanted to laugh. The door opened and I assumed Alice had come in to check on me.

"Can you help me with this?"

I looked up and saw that it was actually Bella. She was there, in my t-shirt, in ONLY my t-shirt, and her legs were long and beautiful and she was IN MY T-SHIRT. I couldn't deny my body's reaction to her and only hoped that she wouldn't notice. She looked shocked for a second that I'd asked for her help but then started walking towards me slowly, as if I was going to bite her if she approached me too quickly. My heart speed up with every step she took. I'd swear I was having a heart attack if I didn't know better.

"Sure… of course. I mean..." she took a breath, her chest heaved and she continued towards me. My heart was going too fast and my pants needed adjustment but I wasn't about to move. "I'm sorry, I get a little nauseous at the sight of blood and the smell just makes it ten times worse. I figured you'd stop the bleeding by now and that it would be safe."

She looked at my right hand nervously. My mouth felt really dry and I couldn't talk so I nodded infinitesimally.

"I heard you fall when you were leaving the kitchen too. Did that hurt a lot?"

She smiled shyly as she stood between my legs and grabbed my hand. A jolt of electricity ran through my body and I fucking shivered. A heart shouldn't beat as quickly as mind was. It was making me dizzy. She was making me dizzy.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt too much?"

I shook my head. I was intoxicated.

"Looks like you got both hands in one night."

She looked up at me through her lashes, running her fingertips over my bruised fingers.

"And your face."

I nodded. I was staring at our hands touching and it was the best feeling I'd ever had. I started to sweat. I hoped she wouldn't notice how clammy my hands were. She grabbed my right hand and gently wrapped it with the gauze. Her hands were soft and soothing and I inhaled deeply, breathing her in. When she was done wrapping my hand she slowly looked up at me, my hand still in hers. The electric flow between us charged and it gave me all the courage I needed. Our eyes locked and I slowly laid my hands on her hip and moved her closer. She crinkled her brow in confusion but she didn't pull back or stop me. I knew that after all that we had been through, especially today, that I shouldn't just try to kiss her, but my body had a different opinion so my face continued to move towards her. It seemed to take forever to get to her and my heart was beating so fast that it hurt.

"I'm sorry… for… well… thanks for…"

**BPOV**

He was talking to me. He was still seated so we were at eye level and his eyes never left mine. His hands felt like hot coals on my hips. He tilted his head and was moving towards me like he was going to kiss me. The angry fire I usually saw in his eyes had calmed to a soothing green emerald. A wave of hope ran through my body and it made me shiver. I could get used to being looked at like this, especially by Edward. I could just feel his breath on my lips when Emmett burst through the door like a bear on crack.

"What's going on in here you two? Poor Eddie bear couldn't wrap up his own wittle hand?"

The word 'hand' froze in Emmett's mouth when he noticed the position Edward and I were in and I felt Edward's body stiffen next to mine.

"Fuck off, Em!"

When Edward spoke he stood up only I hadn't moved from my position between his legs so he ended up pressed against me the way nature intended. I could feel him, all of him against me. He was excited and so warm and I just wanted to fold into him. He moved to get out but we were still too close and our legs tangled together and we stumbled to the floor. I landed on my butt and he braced himself on his hands.

"God damn fuck!"

He jumped to his feet and he was out of there. The absence of his body heat sent cold rushing through my body **which escaped** through my eyes as I shot icy daggers at Emmett.

**EPOV**

When Emmett barged in I panicked and then she was too close. I could feel her pressed against me, the electric heat running through me. She had to have felt my dick against her and I panicked. I could feel the pain in my hands and the sweat trickled into the fresh cuts, which made it hard to think, so I did what I was best at, I ran. However, Murphy seemed to have different plans and my legs caught in her legs, her fucking perfect legs. I tried to maybe try to grab her before she hit the floor but my reflexes were shot and I landed on both hands instead. The bruises on my left hand and the cuts on my right sent pain through my body. When I could focus once again I noticed I was laying over her. To a casual observer we could have looked like lovers. It was all too much for me so before I royally fucked anything else up I got up and left.

Of course I bumped right into Alice. She was staring at me with her eyebrow up.

"What happened now? She's not in there crying again, is she, Twin?" She was whispering but the threat in her little voice was real. She would string me up and leave me to hang.

"No, you can thank big brother for what happened, or didn't happen, in there." I bowed my head in shame. "I was so close…"

I went to pinch the bridge of my nose and the pain seared through me again. My nose hurt, my hands hurt and I was feeling nauseous. I saw Alice's hands start towards me but I pushed her away. I realized then I hadn't eaten today and with my heart beating out of control, the dizziness, the loss of blood, and the panic I could feel the bile start to rise in my throat. Emmett walked out looking as though he'd just been shot.

"I hope you're happy with yourself big brother…"

Alice started on a tirade, pushing me out of the way since I had the misfortune of being between them. He put his hand over her face to stop her talking and pushed at me.

"Bella's pissed squirt. Let's move."

Alice kicked him in the shin, huffed and stomped out of the hallway muttering a 'no more than you deserve you big oaf.' I looked up at Emmett and he looked at me apologetically and spun me around in an attempt to get me out of there, but he spun me too hard. That was all it took, the bile rose and I threw up, on Bella.

**BPOV**

I heard Emmett tell them that I was pissed. Which was good 'cause I was, but I wasn't sure if I wanted Edward to know that. This was the second time today that Edward dropped me on my butt. I needed to figure out what was going on and therefore I needed to talk to Edward. I opened the door and just as I did he turned toward me and threw up. I was mortified and disgusted, the anger in me swelling. That was until I saw that the look in Edwards eyes that matched my own. He was mortified, too.

"Bella, I'm so… sorry… I…" he didn't finish, still holding onto his stomach. He fell to the floor on his knees. He looked so vulnerable it almost broke my heart. Suddenly Emmett started laughing so hard he fell to the floor and Alice stormed in looked at all of us in turn. I saw laughter flicker in her eyes before she walked over to Emmett and smacked him upside the head.

"You, out!" She ordered him. He was about to argue with her but her eyes turned icy and the order stuck. She looked down at Edward with the saddest look in her eyes before she looked at me. She moved passed me to grab a towel and threw it towards my feet.

"You!" She ordered at Edward, "Wipe up the bulk of that off her feet before I take Bella upstairs." He looked at her mortified but wiped at my feet in a swift motion. Luckily there wasn't much on me, so the embarrassment of having him wipe his vomit off my feet only lasted a few seconds.

"You!" She looked at me with a glimmer of laughter, "Come with me. You can take a shower in my room. "

She grabbed my hand and we were off. I tried to protest, figuring that we should probably help Edward, but she shushed me as we ran upstairs. I managed to glare at Emmett as we moved past him. He had the decency to look a bit remorseful though I knew Edward hadn't heard the last from him. Alice flung me into her room, slammed the door shut and burst out laughing.

"Oh my poor twin."

"Alice! I'm the one that got thrown up on!" I don't know why but at that moment everything that had happened today came rushing to the surface. "Shouldn't it be poor Bella? Ugh!" I went to dramatically throw myself on her bed but she grabbed my arm, nearly pulling it out of its socket, before I landed.

"Oh no you don't, Pukey, you are taking a shower first and yes Bella, I'm so sorry but you have to see the humor in all this. He tries so hard and just gets it…"

She stopped mid sentence her eyes wide.

"What do you mean Alice? He was trying? Trying at what, humiliating me?"

I didn't know why I was so angry, or why I was taking it out on Alice, but everything was just so confusing.

"You know what? Never mind."

I turned around and stalked into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower before Alice could barge in. I had way too much to think of. Too much had happened tonight and I wasn't sure how to process it. I don't know if my brain could merge Edward, the douche to what I saw in his eyes only moments ago. Something changed for me when I saw him on his piano; something changed when we were in the bathroom. I was sure he was about to kiss me, but then he ran. I would have to try and figure it out because my heart couldn't take much more.

**EPOV**

I fucking threw up on her. I had no idea she was standing there. I wish I would have turned the other way or thrown up on Emmett. At least then we could have all laughed but instead I knelt there and cleaned up my mortification bit by bit. I walked into the living room when I was done. Emmett was sitting there with a smirk so wide that I wanted to punch his face in.

"Oh Eddie bear, you sure have stuck your foot in it this time… well, at least Bella's foot, feet. Yeah I guess it was both."

His laughter was irritating and I went to punch him in the arm.

"God damn mother fucker!" Pain seared through my hand.

"Geez bro! You're a real mess. It looks as though you've been fighting, both hands wrapped in gauze, your nose looks broken; what happened?"

"What, now you care what happened to me? You know what, Emmett? I don't need this." I turned my back to him and started for the stairs. A pillow hit me in the back of the head and pain seared through my nose.

"Listen Mr. Melodramatic, nothing-goes-my-way whiner. You need to man up and make it happen. She obviously likes you so get over yourself."

"That's what I was trying to do before you fucked it all up for me big brother."

"What so I accidentally blew one opportunity for you and that's it?"

"No, you accidentally blew one opportunity for me and I throw up all over Bella."

"Yeah well, the worst is over. Take a deep breath and calm down. For what's its worth I'm sorry I blew your opportunity. I didn't think anything was happening. I mean you've been head over heels for this girl since you first saw her and haven't done a thing about it, no matter how much we all try to make it happen for you."

Déjà vu struck me at that exact moment. The same immaculate gasp I heard earlier today when I was playing the piano floated through my ears again. Bella had just heard everything that Emmett said. I couldn't breathe and I felt my stomach tense. I slowly turned around and saw Bella standing there, glaring at me. She was pissed and I was utterly fucked.

**BPOV**

Bright white rage went through my entire system. He had been head-over-fucking-heels for me since he first saw me? Which meant he was torturing me either for no reason or was it some weird joke? I turned to Alice, who stepped back from me. She knew; she knew the entire time. I felt as though everyone was playing a part in an elaborate joke and that I was the butt of it. Alice went to grab my arm but I pulled away before she had a chance to touch me.

"Just don't."

I ran down the stairs, past Edward and Emmett. I had no idea where I was going I just knew I had to get away from all of them. Sort this out in my brain. Nothing was making sense. The more I just let emotion take over, the more of a fool I felt.

**EPOV**

She ran right past me and I had no clue what to do. I expected a lot of reactions from her but definitely not anger. It did hit me that if I didn't do something right now I might ruin this forever. So before Emmett or Alice could input their two cents I went after her. I had no idea where she was going but there really weren't tons of options. If I checked every room I would find her sooner or later. It was only a house, a relatively big one but still only a house.

I finally made it to the pool area and I heard her dainty little footsteps and mumbling. My heart rate went up and my palms were sweaty but I really had no choice. I had a feeling that if I fucked this up there wasn't going to be another chance in hell. I squared my shoulders and walked in. She was pacing back and forth and hadn't heard me come in. Her face was flushed and she kept pulling at her hair. It was actually quite adorable. The moonlight from the overhead panels was hitting her making her almost glow. She was still wearing my shirt and I hoped that was a good sign. I kept walking to her, my mouth still dry, not allowing me to get any words out. Before I knew what happened I was directly behind her. She must have realized I was there at that moment because she turned around abruptly which threw me off balance. I didn't realize was that we were at the edge of the pool.

**BPOV**

One second I was standing there alone trying to figure everything out, the next I was falling into the pool with what I assumed was Edward. Once I found my footing I turned to face him. He looked at me and at the pool that we were both standing in soaking wet and started laughing. I was about to hit him when the outrageousness of what just happened hit me and I started laughing too.

"I think they've gone crazy." I heard Alice whisper and Emmett's laughter but it didn't matter because she was probably right.

"Get lost assholes!" Edward yelled and I heard the door shut. Edward was still chuckling as he walked towards the stairs of the pool but instead of getting out he sat down on the top stair. He opened one eye at me and motioned for me to sit next to him. I was so tired of everything that I didn't care to protest. I sat down and flinched a little, the pain in my butt making itself known again. He kept his head in his hands but started talking.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. This is entirely my fault. I don't even know how to explain everything. What you heard Emmett saying was the truth. I've been smitten with you since I first saw you. The problem is, Bella, you make me stupid; stupid and a mute. So many things happen to me when you're around and I just lose it. I lose all ability to speak, most of my motor functions go awry and everything I try to do turns to shit. It's the reason I'm not looking at you now. This is the only way I can talk to you right now."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I was too distracted by his hair and how droplets of water were dripping down the side of his face. I composed myself enough to continue.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Bella. I don't even know how to make this right."

"Make what right, Edward? You've done nothing but glare at me for the last month." I was going to continue on the tirade of how much he actually hated me and that everything he had just said couldn't possibly be true when he cut me off.

"I had no idea I was glaring. I was staring. You're so fucking beautiful and you render me so useless that all I can do is stare."

I wanted desperately to believe him and the sincerity in his voice begged me to believe him, but I still had to reconcile the things that had happened today.

"When I talked to you today before class, with Emmett and Jasper in the hallway?"

"They were flirting with you and it was driving me crazy. I didn't even hear you say anything. That glare was intended for them but then you were there and I lost all ability to move."

"You kicked my chair out from under me, what the hell was that about?"

"Let's call it blinding rage because you were going to be spending the weekend with 'someone special' and Newton flirting with you. I blamed him. I intended to kick your chair in front of him so he would fall on his ass but…"

"The pen?"

"My hands get all clammy when you're around and your shirt unbuttoned when you fell, and then still more rage and the pen was stuck and I pulled to hard, and bam."

"Running out of the pool?"

"I though you had heard me ask Alice about who you were dating, and you were in that bikini and I couldn't hide the fact that my dick was hard."

The moonlight illuminated us well and I could see the color of his checks turning red.

"Wait, what happened to your face?"

"Well seems the banister either didn't like me running away from you or running around soaked. Either way it taught me a lesson."

"The piano, the song… you whispered my name?"

"I play everything for you Bella."

I blushed at his words but continued my questions.

"The glass?"

"Big brother wouldn't stop flirting with you, again, and then he mentioned you were in my shirt and I just lost it. I'm pretty sure that if I looked at you right now, in my shirt, wet and in my shirt, I would lose it."

He ran his hands through his hair and was looking at his knees. The anger and confusion I felt only a half hour ago was gone. Sure there were still tons of things that we needed to talk about but really Edward was sitting here confessing everything to me. I had no idea why I was wasting time.

"I understand if you hate me Bella, but please understand I never meant to be an asshole to you."

He was so intent on what he was saying that he didn't notice me move in front of him.

"Edward." I whispered. His head shot up, only an inch from mine, and he looked at me with wide, panicked eyes. I couldn't believe I never noticed this reaction before, it always looked so angry from a distance.

"It's okay." I moved towards him slowly watching his expression, it hadn't changed but he didn't pull away so I kept going. Within seconds our lips touched and I swear that I'd never felt anything as wonderful in my entire life.

**EPOV**

She kissed me, slowly, tentatively, her lips barely touching mine and it was perfect. The minute I felt her warmth something in me took over. She started to pull away from me so I put one hand around her neck and the other around her hip and pulled her towards me. The water added momentum and she was suddenly pressed tightly to me. I kissed her harder, pain ripped through my face but not before I heard her moan.

"Fuck!"

She pulled away from me, her eyes a bit panicked.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

I tried to pull her back to me, but she hesitated.

"Do you not want to…"

"No Bella, please, of course I want to. God I've dreamt of this moment more than I care to share with you right now. My nose it's probably broken and it hurts like hell but please, don't stop."

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to me hard. I kissed her again trying to ignore the pain in my face. The grip my hand had on her hurt too, but the pure bliss that came from kissing her made it all worth it. I ran my tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth to me. She maneuvered around me so that she was straddling me and I took the opportunity to wrap my hands around her ass. I felt her flinch.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?"

"Well, you did drop me on my ass twice today, Cullen." She laughed and raised an eyebrow at me. I moved my hands back to her hips and pulled her toward me again kissing her thoroughly. We both moaned in unison when I felt her heat against me. I pulled back from her slightly looking her in the eye.

"I could continue to do this forever if you'd let me Bella."

I punctuated ever word with another kiss before she ran her hands through my hair and pulled me to her mouth. She was about to speak when I heard Alice again.

"Told you big brother, they're crazy, but they're perfect for each other."

~the end

**Soundtrack: No You Girls by Franz Ferdinand **


End file.
